


Dance

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: « Non. Point final. »
Relationships: Mina Carolina/Annie Leonhart





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336582) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou), [PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil). 



Bertholdt regarda Annie entrer dans la pièce, portant un longue robe et déterminée à ne parler à personne, ignorant délibérément tous ceux autour qui s'approchaient d'elle. Tout le monde sembla faire semblant de ne pas être surpris de sa présence, tous sauf quelques élèves qui essayèrent de lui parler. Elle avait refusé tellement de fois d'aller au bal, allant même jusqu'à frapper Eren quelques semaines plus tôt parce qu'il lui avait demandé (pour la cinquième fois) pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir. Bertholdt lui-même avait essayé de lui demander, ne recevant qu'un « Non. Point final. » alors la voir ce soir était plutôt surprenant.

Il échangea un regard avec Reiner, lui demandant silencieusement s'il savait ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis, mais son ami secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Bertholdt se retourna vers Annie et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi elle était venue ce soir-là.

A côté d'Annie, dans une robe plus courte et les cheveux attachés en une natte basse, Mina était rayonnante. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient, mais en voyant l'expression de la blonde s'adoucir, il sut que seule Mina aurait pu la convaincre de venir.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
